The present invention relates to jewelry displays and the like, and especially devices for retaining and displaying jewelry and other paraphernalia in a noncommercial setting.
Personal jewelry is often kept in jewelry boxes, which in turn are kept on a dresser or bureau. The major drawback of the jewelry box is that it stores, but does not display its contents--requiring one to root through or empty the box to select the desired pieces. Jewelry boxes often do not contain mirrors of sufficient size to adequately reflect the selected pieces as worn. And finally, jewelry boxes generally add little to the decor of one's dressing room.
Various devices and articles of manufacture have been developed to overcome the disadvantages of the jewelry box, in commercial as well as domestic settings, for example U.S. Pat. No. 658,488 to Levy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,662 to Dahl and U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,260 to Sharp. Each of the foregoing, however, suffer the same general drawback, i.e., limited utility. The devices disclosed by Levy and Dahl are suitable for retaining and displaying rings, but no other types of jewelry. Sharp's device retains and displays rings, necklaces, bracelets, belts and some types of earrings, but is suitable only for jewelry having a ring or loop from which the piece may be hung from a peg. Many pieces of jewelry do not incorporate such rings or loops, for example, pins, broaches and certain types of earrings, and thus may not be carried on Sharp's device.
It would therefore be desirable to have a jewelry display that holds and displays all types of jewelry in an attractive manner.